


Открой глаза

by bluemonstress



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemonstress/pseuds/bluemonstress
Summary: Гай замер, не рискуя шевелиться, потому что теплые руки Хатаке осторожно легли на его спину и медленно прошлись по ребрам.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Открой глаза

Все иногда немного сходят с ума.

Майто Гай балансировал на краю пропасти, изучая глубину грозящего безумия. Он не знал, что удерживало ослабевшие ноги от шага, потому что израненные руки, раньше якорем спасавшие его, сейчас не могли спасти себя. Гаю было невыносимо больно.

Он сжал собственное плечо, и пальцы впились в сухую жилетку. Гай до сих пор чувствовал тяжелое мокрое тело, обездвиженное, безвольное, тонущее тело Копирующего ниндзя. Совсем недолго, но приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не смотреть на перекинутого через плечо Какаши, чей затылок тогда утыкался в поясницу друга. Нельзя было показывать чувства или какую-либо заинтересованность.

Гаю всегда было тяжело сдерживаться. Терпеть физическую боль было невероятно просто. Держать эмоции в себе — слишком сложно.

Он сидел рядом с кроватью вечного соперника и изучал глазами потертый пол, иногда поднимая взгляд на зеленый плед. Сейчас он мог позволить себе быть растерянными и грустным — земля уходила из-под ног. Земля с треском рушилась, оставляя на краю пустоты.

Гаю давно не было так страшно.

Рок Ли все еще находился в больнице, и учитель упорно верил, что с молодым ниндзя все будет в порядке. Верил вопреки вязкому страху, не позволяющему вздохнуть, — воздух теперь обжигал и казался крайне непривычным для истерзанных запахом болезни легких. Верил слепо, безрассудно, отчаянно. Он был нужен Ли, всегда был нужен. Он не был уверен, нужен ли Хатаке.

Но он не мог уйти.

— Открой глаза, — голос, срываясь и врезаясь в обкусанные губы, прошелестел, оставшись незамеченным для своего хозяина.

Зеленый зверь Конохи встал слишком резко и только сейчас заметил, что остался в квартире один. Остальные тактично позволили ему эту маленькую слабость — выразить чувства. Гай шел медленно, крохотное расстояние до кровати он преодолевал несколько минут, вкладывая в каждый шаг всю силу воли, ежесекундно сражаясь с растущей паникой. Ноги казались ему непозволительно тяжелыми, но, на удивление, Майто двигался беззвучно: каждая клетка натренированного тела была верна ему.

Хатаке был истерзан горем и даже в коме выглядел уставшим. Гаю говорили, что люди в таком состоянии, будто спящие, готовые вот-вот проснуться. Но не Какаши. Копирующий выглядел бессмысленно мертвым, лишенным тепла и жизни, словно последнее, что он мог сделать — придать поджарому телу движение. Майто покачнулся, с трудом сохраняя остатки сознания, и позволил себе упасть. Колени больно ударились о темное дерево, руки опустились на плед. Какаши не шевелился.

— Открой глаза, — он понимал всю бесполезность этой просьбы. Какаши не проснется еще очень долго. Сколько раз Гай умрет за это время? Если меньше сотни, то придется делать тысяч сто отжиманий. Вряд ли придется.

Гай впился пальцами в ладони и прохрипел, чувствуя, как превращается в беззвучную боль. Ему несвойственно было молчать. Крик трепетал под воротом водолазки, изнутри кусая горло. Зеленому зверю хотелось выть.

Гая всегда распирала сила, теперь лишь отчаяние рвало заштопанное тело, разрывало склеенные кости, съедало перетруженные мышцы.

Он высвободил руку соперника из-под пледа и бережно сжал тонкую кисть. Ему никогда не удавалось так касаться пальцев Какаши: осторожно гладить разбитые костяшки, сжимать исцарапанные фаланги, задержать ладонь дольше положенного. Гай прятал холодную кожу в теплоте собственных рук и едва ли не скулил — друг напоминал мертвеца, благо, что дышал.

Он не был готов потерять Какаши. Он не был готов проходить через муки ожидания, только не после ранения Рок Ли.

— Открой глаза, — Гай проговорил это в собственное предплечье, наконец уронив голову. Его покрасневшее лицо скрывала шапка смоляных волос.

Майто Гай не верил в молитвы и сомневался в существовании хотя бы одного бога, но настойчивый призыв казался ему мольбой. Он умолял единственное существо, в которое слепо верил почти всю жизнь. Когда Какаши успел стать подобием его божества?

Шиноби зажмурился, отгоняя навязчивые воспоминания, но образ маленького мальчика с маской на лице заполонил сознание. Он так отчаянно хотел помочь ему, закрывшемуся ребенку, потерявшему близких людей. Гай не мог представить, каково это: знать, что твой отец убил себя, считать его предателем, остаться совершенно одному, каково знать, что ты повинен в смерти друзей. Гай бесконечно хотел защитить Какаши, спрятать от ужасов реальности, но не мог. Он видел, как все жалели Хатаке, словно тот был хрупкой бабочкой, ветхим чучелом, стерегущим выжженное поле. Все боялись его разбить, развеять его дыханием. Но Гай не боялся.

Он верил.

Он всегда верил в то, что сын Сакумо сильный и непременно справится с потерями, которыми обрастал. Он не знал, но чувствовал — отрешенный Хатаке должен понять, что кто-то видит его способность бороться, воспринимает его всерьез, а для этого нужно было бросить ему вызов. Это чувство казалось таким же естественным, как голод или радость. И было совершенно правильным.

Он верил и чувствовал.

Гай никогда бы не бросил друга в пучине отчаяния и бездействия. Он будоражил его привычный мир, раздражал, провоцировал действовать и существовать. В жизнь Хатаке Какаши нужно было ворваться. Упорно и бесцеремонно. Поставить перед фактом и медленно залечивать гноящиеся раны так, чтобы не догадался.

Какаши — одна сплошная рана, ожог, оставленный молнией.

Какаши научился двигаться дальше. Гай умел это всегда.

Подавляя дрожь, Майто коснулся губами ледяной руки, надеясь согреть её. Копирующий ниндзя как никогда был отражением всего того, что думали про него многие — холодный, бесчувственный, каменный, словно памятник самому себе. Но он никогда не являлся таким. Хатаке был сдержанным и чувствовал так много, что не в силах был описать словами, он чудом не терял надежду и готов был умереть за друзей, без сожаления жертвуя собой. Его соперник знал это.

— Открой глаза, — обжигающее дыхание щекотало бледную кожу. — Кроме Рок Ли и тебя у меня никого нет, — голос сорвался. — У меня больше ничего нет.

Взгляд покрасневших от появившихся слёз глаз Гай перевел на непослушные волосы, как пепел после пожара, рассыпавшиеся по подушке. Он продвинулся вперед и запустил в них мозолистые пальцы, подцепив несколько серебрящихся прядей. От восторга один из сильнейших джонинов Конохи перестал дышать, перебирая неожиданную мягкость. Какаши совершенно не заботился о себе, но волосы оставались крепкими и густыми, приятными на ощупь, вопреки его безразличию.

Гай опустил ладонь на окоченевший лоб, и дрожь промчалась по его измученному телу, отвоевывая покрытую шрамами кожу. Шиноби задрожал то ли от резкого контраста, то ли от страха, рычащего в глубине разума, и прорычал ему в ответ, ласково поглаживая скулу Хатаке костяшками. Он опасливо очертил шрам, убегающий под маску, едва ощутимо провел пальцем по тяжелым мешкам под любимыми глазами, вернулся ко лбу, убрав прилипшие пряди. Зеленый зверь, словно в трансе, касался лица Какаши, бесконечно вычерчивая не несущие смысла линии. Он остановился, подцепив темно-синюю маску, и замер, не решаясь её снять.

Увидеть лицо друга хотелось безумно. Казалось, что такая возможность может больше не представиться, и низ живота жуткая мысль садняще сводила. Майто уже не раз видел Хатаке без маски, и Копирующий ниндзя отчего-то всегда разрешал ему смотреть на самое таинственное лицо Конохи, но сейчас, без разрешения, он не мог позволить себе потянуть край ткани. Идея открыть нижнюю часть лица Какаши казалась неправильной. Было что-то глубоко интимное в этом, словно Гай заглянул слишком далеко, вторгаясь в его секрет, даже зная его. Открыть лицо Какаши в такой момент — совершить какое-то странное, недопустимое насилие над ним.

— Я не представляю, что буду делать без тебя. Ты дал мне стимул бороться даже тогда, когда все смеялись надо мной, — он прижал к виску друга иней его волос, — Ты сумел принять меня. Ты всегда был источником моей силы. Я бесконечно благодарен тебе за это. И как безумно говорить, зная, что ты не услышишь. Я зову себя храбрым, — Гай склонился над лицом джонина, впиваясь взглядом в закрытые глаза, — но никогда не мог сказать тебе это. Открой глаза.

Зеленый зверь провел губами по щеке друга так легко, что сам не был до конца уверен, существовало ли это неловкое прикосновение в действительности или почудилось ему. Он увереннее поцеловал плавную линию скул, задевая веки и синеву под глазами, не отрывая губ, коснулся лба, тягуче покрыл его невесомыми поцелуями, и легко закусил потеплевшую от жаркого дыхания кожу чуть ниже скулы.

Из головы исчезли Рок Ли, Коноха, Наруто, Хокаге, Итачи, Саске. Забылось и то, что кто-то может войти. Все неожиданно свелось к человеку, которого прозвали хладнокровным.

— Я верю, что ты дождешься Тсунаде, и она сможет исцелить. Я верю в тебя, — его голос едва слышно хрипел. — Тебя ждет множество битв, тебе столько нужно сделать. Пожалуйста, Какаши, открой глаза, когда она будет спасать тебя.

Неожиданно для самого себя, Гай осторожно коснулся прохладных губ, прикрытых привычной маской. Целовать Какаши с этим небольшим препятствием было приятно, словно ткань давно стала частью лица джонина и была теперь неотделима от него. Большего хотелось слишком сильно, но Копирующий не в сознании и вряд ли когда-либо мог ответить взаимностью. Его другу было достаточно просто живого Какаши, лишь бы видеть его чаще, соревноваться с ним, иногда ненавязчиво задевая, касаясь напряженных плеч, быстрых рук, поджарого тела. Прежде чем отстраниться, Майто мучительно выдохнул в плотно сжатые губы:

— Не оставляй меня, Какаши.

Не в силах оставаться в комнате, Гай подскочил и вышел так стремительно, как только мог. Его била мелкая дрожь, глаза застилали слёзы, мешая видеть. Он никогда не стеснялся того, что часто плачет — слёзы слишком естественны, чтобы прятать их, но сейчас, от мысли, что хоть одна живая душа догадается о чувствах Майто к Хатаке, шиноби ощущал страх. Он слишком боялся быть отвергнутым. Оставалось лишь откинуться назад, вжимаясь лопатками в дверь и плакать, бесконечно повторяя звоном в голове: «открой глаза».

Даже Ибики, мастер пыток и допросов, не смог бы довести его до большего отчаяния.

— Гай? — вопрос вырвал его из раздумий.

Какаши неуверенно отложил книгу, готовый слушать. Гай растерянно посмотрел на него. Гай не собирался сюда приходить. Гай просто шел, доверяя своим ногам, шел туда, где сможет найти хоть какую-то помощь. Он направлялся к другу, вот и все — вполне достойное объяснение.

Майто выглядел уставшим. Он едва стоял на ногах и впивался ногтями в ладони. Через всю комнату Хатаке ощущал его отчаяние, колючками репейника прицепившееся к зеленому комбинезону. И это пугало само по себе — Гай был одним из самых жизнерадостных людей, невероятно стойкий и сильный, он умел вдохновлять и помогать другим преодолевать трудности. Но сейчас он был разбит.

— Что случилось? Что-то с Ли? — в ответ во взгляде Гая промелькнули страх и беспомощность.

Еще недавно все было хорошо. Он в волнении наблюдал, как Пятая Хокаге исцеляет Какаши и не мог дождаться, когда же они пойдут в другую палату. Тогда ему уже не нужно было переживать за соперника и можно было полностью отдать себя заботе об ученике. Но слова Тсунаде были ужасны. Даже радоваться за Хатаке оказалось тяжело.

— Она сказала, что Ли стоит бросить карьеру ниндзя, — Гай едва говорил. Какаши на мгновение перестал дышать. — Сказала, что операция или поможет ему, или убьет.

— Гай, это… — Копирующий не представлял, что может ответить на ужасную новость, он лишь вытянул руку и похлопал по пледу, приглашая друга сесть.

Рок Ли был замечательным ниндзя, достойным своего учителя. Случившееся с ним было совершенно несправедливым, способным уничтожить все годы упорного труда. Хатаке понимал, что Майто Гай не справится со смертью любимого ученика, не найдет в себе силы продолжать жизнь даже ради других учеников, даже ради него, Какаши. Рок Ли для шиноби как сын.

Гай продолжал растерянно смотреть на соперника, вжавшегося в стену, и неуверенно подошел к нему, присаживаясь на край кровати. Воспоминание о том, что он позволил себе целовать Хатаке, проникло в голову и заставило стыдливо опустить глаза. Ему не стоило делать это, и Гай не был уверен, принял ли бы джонин оправдания, если бы только был в сознании. Он не был уверен, оправдывало ли его то, что он не знал, очнется ли Какаши вообще.

— Он справится. Рок Ли очень сильный, — Хатаке подался вперед, опуская руку на плечо друга. От прикосновения под зеленой тканью промчались мурашки.

— Лучше рискнуть жизнью, чем отказаться от мечты, — Майто старался подавить гнев на судьбу.

Какаши глубоко вдохнул и подвинулся ближе к другу. Гай замер, не рискуя шевелиться, потому что теплые руки Хатаке осторожно легли на его спину и медленно прошлись по ребрам. Потому что Хатаке мурлыкал что-то успокаивающее, и от его пальцев расходилось легкое покалывание, паутиной проникающее под ребра. Потому что привычная близость его тела в этот раз была иной.

— Что… — голос срывался. — Что ты делаешь? Сошел с ума все-таки?

— Нет, — теперь Какаши дышал ему в шею, и Гай плавился под горячим влажным дыханием. — Ты дурак.

— Да как ты… Почему? Спорим, что я… — договорить не дал мимолетный поцелуй, хрупкое прикосновение губ к шее сквозь маску.

Мысли отказывались складываться в слова. В голове была пустота, и лишь поток дыхания Какаши играл с ветряными колокольчиками в глубине разума. Гай тяжело задышал, оказавшись в объятиях, и зажмурился, безуспешно пытаясь не замечать колени Хатаке, сжавшие его бёдра. Тот дразнящее провел кистью вверх, отодвигая ворот водолазки и опуская ладонь на обнаженную кожу под ней. Ласково приподнял голову друга и коснулся губами шеи.

Майто вздрогнул, изучая глазами потолок, не ощущая ткани. Какаши целовал его без маски. Он укусил кожу и чуть оттянул её, наслаждаясь сдавленным стоном, неуверенно провел по захваченной части шеи языком и продвинулся выше, в этот раз используя лишь губы. Живот болезненно свело. Джонин прочертил носом путь сонной артерии, осторожно коснулся напряженного лица, остановился, задевая губами острую скулу. Рука на шее сжалась сильнее.

— Я отвлекаю тебя.

Гай пытался что-то сказать, но рот прикрыла вспотевшая ладонь. Гай промычал в нее, и Какаши надавил пальцем на сухие губы, раздвигая их, чтобы наткнуться на плотный барьер зубов. Свободную руку он опустил, нарочито медленно скользя вниз, вынуждая соперника втянуть живот, и зарычал в покрасневшую от смущения скулу.

И это отвлекало. Совершенно неожиданным, безумным, восхитительным способом.

Бесповоротно сносило голову. Гаю казалось, что именно это чувствуют люди, погибая от взрывной печати. Его личная взрывная печать сейчас учащенно дышала и скребла короткими ногтями зеленую ткань. И Гай слышал только взрыв, вырывающийся рыком из плена тонких губ Какаши. Гай слышал только собственное, заходящееся в ударах тока сердце.

Какаши хрипло выдохнул и сменил положение, теперь сжимая ноги Майто своими, и неторопливо поглаживая внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Гай сглотнул, стараясь не обращать внимания на теплые прикосновения. По телу огнем, сражаясь, разбегались возбуждение и оцепенение. Гай сгорал. Ему казалось, что кожа под пальцами и губами Хатаке осыпается пеплом, прахом сомнения.

Какаши повернул голову друга и осторожно посмотрел в затуманенные глаза. Зеленый зверь медленно стянул повязку с Копирующего, постепенно обретая способность двигаться, опустил руку на бледное лицо и очертил большим пальцем шрам, рассекающий теперь ничем не скрытый глаз с шаринганом. Хатаке вытянул шею и мягко поцеловал нижнюю губу Гая, оттянул её зубами и резко выдохнул в открывшийся рот — воздух выбило из легких. Майто толкнул его, вжимая в стену, и, наконец, поцеловал, немного грубо, едва сдерживаясь.

Шиноби отрывисто дышал, опаляя дыханием кожу соперника. Тот потянулся за новым поцелуем, но Гай опередил его, оттягивая темную ткань и кусая кожу над ключицей. Едва оторвавшись, он стянул с соперника водолазку. Хатаке запрокинул голову, подставляя шею для укусов. Но вместо этого, Майто невесомо задел друга губами, с трудом сдерживая себя. И лишь насладившись волной дрожи на его теле, он принялся кусать и целовать, с яростью сжимая острые плечи. Руки Какаши проникли под его одежду, царапая крепкие мышцы.

Гай больше не собирался отдавать ему первенство. Он навис сверху и снова поцеловал, на этот раз медленно, словно боясь спугнуть. Одной рукой он прижимал к себе соперника, второй, путаясь в дымчатых прядях, массировал. Хатаке проскулил, в глазах помутнело — Майто нашел чувствительную точку чуть выше шеи. Зеленый зверь потянул его за волосы и оттянул зубами испещрённую красными следами от укусов кожу шеи.

Какаши снял с друга водолазку и замер, впервые за долгие годы увидев его без зеленого костюма. Провел кончиками пальцев по шрамам и, чуть надавив на грудь, повалил Гая на спину. Он приник губами к ребрам, и Майто тяжело вдохнул, выгибаясь в спине. Копирующий чувствовал, как, взрываясь, заходится сердце друга, и в этом было нечто более важное, чем он мог представить. Было крайне необходимо видеть открывшегося Гая, тонущего в этом мгновении.

Как давно Хатаке мечтал вот так целовать острые скулы, крепкие плечи, напряженный живот.

Гай, задержав дыхание, боялся открыть глаза и не увидеть соперника. Он, не глядя, притянул его лицо к своему, впился ногтями в судорожно дрожащее тело и коснулся бледных губ. Какаши целовал с нажимом, вгрызаясь, но его стремительные руки дразняще нежно порхали по желанному телу.

От контраста Зеленый зверь Конохи сгорал бесповоротно, забываясь в рваных поцелуях. Страх окутывал его слабее — казалось, Хатаке не собирался исчезать. Он был рядом, невыносимо теплый, с непростительно быстрыми пальцами и полным желания взглядом. Он сидел сверху, сжимая его бедра своими, и проходился языком по вспотевшему телу.

Стоило Какаши отстранится, как он оказался под Гаем, придавленный к зеленому пледу.

— Почему ты был уверен, что я соглашусь? — голос хрипел и разрывался под вальяжными поцелуями в ключицы.

— Как я мог не догадаться? — Какаши урчал в ухо, пряча лицо в густых черных волосах.

Какаши не догадывался, он не замечал ничего. Какаши невыносимо хотел лучшего друга, но не смел и мечтать о большем, чем их странное соперничество. Видимо, было то, что открытый Майто Гай прятал не хуже, чем Хатаке Какаши свое лицо. Догадавшись, Копирующий ниндзя думал очень долго, осмысливая их взаимоотношения, их соревнования, проверяя на прочность каждый проведенный вместе миг. Как он не понял раньше? Сколько поцелуев они упустили? Столько времени растрачено попусту, что это чем-то неуловимо пугало.

Гай кивнул и ласково коснулся губами татуированного плеча. Происходящее все еще казалось ему сном. Но Какаши был реальным. Он на самом деле увлек друга в долгий, лишающий кислорода поцелуй. Его руки на самом деле мяли, гладили и царапали тело Гая. Он на самом деле медленно провел коленом между бедрами Майто и слегка надавил, вырывая щекочущий губы стон.

Джонин опустился ниже, придавив Хатаке своим телом. Тот провел рукой по чужому боку и, проникая между прижатыми друг к другу животами, подцепил ткань зеленых штанов. Гай выдохнул сквозь зубы, когда похолодевшие пальцы преодолели этот барьер и сжались. От нарочито плавных, едва ощутимых движений сводило скулы.

Майто запрокинул голову и зажмурился, не в силах сдерживать рваные стоны. Он перенес вес на локти и впился ногтями в плед возле лица Какаши. Сотни невидимых чидори проникали под его кожу, разбегаясь от бледных пальцев. Каждой частью тела Гай слышал их невозможное, упоительное пение, переходящее в сиплые, едва различимые стоны. Птицы носились по нему, царапали крыльями, клевали со странной заботой, впивались когтями в сердце, прорывались сквозь ребра, вили гнезда под тенью век. В подреберье вопль птиц разрывал грудную клетку, и Гай вторил ему, учащенно рыча.

Какаши был молнией. Гай ощущал себя водой, по которой пустили ток. Гай ощущал себя человеком, тонущим в этой воде. Чувство самосохранения било набат, но если и умирать, то только от этого разряда.

Рука Хатаке двигалась медленно. Майто дернулся навстречу ловким пальцам и опустил голову, продолжая жмуриться. Какаши уткнулся в его шею, едва коснулся её губами и свободной рукой погладил широкую спину. Какаши определенно издевался. Своей невесомостью он скорее напоминал видение, чем реального человека, но болезненная тяжесть ниже живота и сгоревшее тело Гая напоминали об обратном.

Какаши был рядом. Живой. Настоящий. Теплый.

Горячий.

— Зачем ты меня мучаешь? — не выдержав, джонин отстранился, выпрямляясь.

Теперь он сидел на бедрах соперника, все еще с чужой рукой в штанах, тяжело дышал и восхищенно изучал Хатаке. Копирующий был слишком очарователен: красивый сам по себе, дышащий урывками, обнаженный, с покрасневшим от поцелуев, укусов и царапин телом, с разметавшимися по пледу пепельными волосами, с туманом в темном глазу и сияющим шаринганом во втором. Соблазнительный и желанный настолько, что Гай не понимал, почему разрядка не наступает от одного его вида.

Гай был уверен, что уже ничего не заставит его краснеть, но Какаши, широко раскрыв глаза и хитро улыбнувшись, промурлыкал:

— Не волнуйся, я не оставлю тебя, Гай.


End file.
